1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to a method and apparatus to enhance detail of an image, which can eliminate a noise signal of the image by processing an image signal and improve a resolution of the image signal by enhancing detail of an edge.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional method to enhance detail of an image is a method of extracting a high-frequency element from an image signal, amplifying the high-frequency element by a predetermined amount, and subsequently adding the predetermined amount to an original signal. The conventional art has also developed a method of preventing an amplification of a noise signal which has a low amplitude included in an input signal, and a method of increasing an amplitude of a normal signal.
However, in the conventional art, the amplification of the normal signal is restricted in order to prevent the amplification of the noise signal, and detail improvement is limited. Also, a noise of the original signal cannot be eliminated even though the amplification of the noise signal is completely prevented. Accordingly, a separate noise elimination apparatus is required to be used.
When the separate noise elimination apparatus is used, two methods are used with the separate noise elimination apparatus to improve detail. One method is a method of sequentially installing an execution apparatus and enhancing a signal eliminating noise by using a method of enhancing detail. Another method is a method of respectively and independently eliminating noise and enhancing the detail of the image, thereby multiplying a result of noise elimination and detail enhancement.